


Insane

by arrow_through_my_writers_block



Series: you don't own me... [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:11:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrow_through_my_writers_block/pseuds/arrow_through_my_writers_block
Summary: Felicity and Lyla come back to the A.R.G.U.S facility and get scolded by Waller, but that doesn't stop Felicity from plotting an impromptu escape amongst her own inner conflicts.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This part is just some character development for Felicity and a way to transition to the next part that will be from Oliver's perspective.
> 
> (series banner made by the lovely @hackergoddessfelicity over on Tumblr! <3 )

* * *

 

“Took you two long enough,” Waller hissed as they made their way into the silent briefing room. It was well after their expected return time and Felicity knew all too well that Waller would not take it lightly. 

“We ran into some complications,” Felicity answered, voice tense and secretive. “No big deal.”

“More like distractions,” Lyla corrected as she collapsed into a chair and eased out of her leather jacket. She draped it across the table smoothing out the developing creases and searching for nicks and scratches.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “It was nothing. Really.”

Waller eyed them with a raised brow, lips pursed and arms crossed. She wasn’t buying it. Not at all. “You expect me to accept your inability to do as requested?”

“But we did do what you expected.” Felicity tossed over her tablet, letting it land on the table with a metallic clunk. “We got the files you wanted and got out with little hassle.”

“Except for those vigilantes.”

Felicity’s eyes locked with Lyla’s and she glared her best bad girl glare.

“Vigilantes?” Waller asked. “You mean Oliver Queen and his partner?”

Felicity nodded. “We took care of them.”

“You  _ took care _ of them? How so?”

“Nothing sexual, I promise,” Felicity answered. The room fell even more quiet and she looked up to find Lyla and Amanda Waller staring at her in annoyance. “Oh… you didn’t mean sexually, did you?”

Waller shook her head. “Mr. Queen and his cohort are already an issue for our teams. We have our own plans for then, so any plans you have for them should be forfeited immediately.”

“Understood,” Lyla agreed.

“Felicity pouted. “No fun.”

“I’m quite serious, Miss Smoak. No interaction between you and the Starling City vigilante will be tolerated.”

“Fine,” Felicity puffed out, arms crossed in disappointment. She could play spoiled, petulant child very well. Then she perked up. “Do we at least get some sort of award for retrieving the files?”

Waller narrowed her eyes. “Your reward is remaining alive, Miss Smoak. Now go back to your cells. We’ll call on you when we have need of your skills.”

 

\---

 

Felicity hummed lightly as she stared up at the dull ceiling, her mind a jumbled mess of stubbled skin and warm lips. She hadn’t expected that feeling - that warmth - from him. She hadn’t expected the icy blue stare that had met hers with a mixture of annoyance and fascination. It was slowly taking over, and that was something that never  _ ever _ happened to her. She was controlled - disciplined. She was analytical. 

She was insane.

That word gave her frustrated pause. An institutionalized, fully verified, clinical diagnosis of insanity hung over her head like a giant cartoon anvil, looming and threatening to flatten her with its truth. It gave her excuses but more often than not discredited her knowledge and accomplishments. And it wasn’t something she had answers for. “You’re just crazy, baby girl,” her mother used to say, almost as if it were as simple and ordinary as her hair or eye color. “Some people have it much  _ much _ worse off.”

That messed up, enabling attitude has weighed on Felicity for years until all she could do was have a true breakdown.

Enter Arkham.

Enter psychiatrists and therapists just as loopy as herself.

Enter Cooper.

Enter violent crime.

Enter Waller’s ultimatum.

To be fair, Waller was just as insane - if not more so - than Felicity, but no one was willing to say that to her face. Felicity had, and it had resulted in an exhilarating slap to the left cheek, nearly hitting her glasses.

Felicity rubbed the spot at the back of her neck where the explosive implant say, a constant reminder of the true crazy within the A.R.G.U.S. facility.

“You’re unusually quiet this evening, Smoak,” Lyla teased from her cell on the other side of the wall. Their doors held small windows looking out onto the cell block, giving them a fantastic chance to chat. Typically Felicity rambled and Lyla told her to shut the fuck up.

Felicity rolled her eyes. “Just thinking… planning.” She was a master of deflection.

“Planning what?”

Felicity grinned as Lyla took the bait. “A night on the town.”

For once, Lyla laughed. “How do you expect to leave your cell?”

“It won’t just be me, bestie! You’ll be coming along for the ride!”

“Again,  _ how _ ?”

“Leave it to me!”

Lyla lets out a skeptical scoff. “That doesn’t leave much room for comfortable confidence.”

 

\---

 

They slinked through the back door of the club, neon green lights casting odd shadows onto their glittery bodies. Felicity had dragged them to a friend’s house and ransacked her closet for the best outfit for Lyla - her leather mission clothes simply would never do. Felicity had found herself a tight black dress to match her heels and fishnets, then touched up her eyeliner and lipstick.

They stayed on the fringe of the club, watching the grinding bodies and drunken conversations. Lyla looked uncomfortable.

“Bestie, it’s best not to look constipated when in the presence of the opposite sex,” Felicity teased.

“This… well… this isn’t my scene.”

Felicity patted her friend on the shoulder. “Make it your scene! You’re h-o-t  _ hot  _ and I already see multiple men giving you the look.”

“The look?”

“They want you, Lyla!” Felicity groaned. “Now go get ‘em!” She pushed Lyla out onto the dance floor and into the awaiting arms of a gorgeous slice of heaven in a tight v-neck and perfectly fitted jeans.

As she giggled and danced on her own to the pulsing beat, a pair of hands grasped her hips. Her body ceased its repetitive movement and multiple scenarios went through her head. All the violent ways she could tear the bastard down before he could make and further progress in his assault. Her heart began to pound without her permission and her hands flew down to meet the large ones caressing her curves.

Before she could turn, a pair of warm lips surrounded by perfect stubble grazed the rim of her ear near her industrial piercing, followed by a voice floating out on an exhale. “We meet again, Miss Smoak.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like what you read? Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Follow me at -  
> twitter: @miss_writer  
> tumblr: @arrow-through-my-writers-block


End file.
